Betrothed
by CrimsonAngel18
Summary: An AU story. Hermione Granger princess of Gryffindor Kindom is betrothed to Draco Malfoy prince of Slytherin Kingdom.How will they cooperate with each other when they found out or when they meet?
1. Betrothed?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Atasha and Michael.  
  
Summary: This is an AU fan fiction. Hermione Granger princess of Gryffindor, daughter of King and Queen Granger is betrothed to Draco prince of Slytherin, son of King and Queen Malfoy.  
  
Chapter one: Betrothed?  
  
Hermione woke up lazily when Atasha, her personal maid, slide the blue curtain backed to its place so that her room will be filled with the sun's light. Atasha has short blonde curly hair, fair skin, blue eyes and about five foot and three inches in height. Atasha was her closest friend in the castle even though they differ from status, a princess and a maid. They shared secrets, happiness and some little adventure like sneaking out of the palace at night and wandering at the city.  
  
Hermione yawned while rubbing her sleepy eyes. " Morning." she said while sliding out of the bed.  
  
Atasha walk towards Hermione " Good morning to you too. You should be up at 6:00 you know and it's already 7:30. I'm sure your parents would be waiting 'again' for you." She said emphasizing the 'again' word.  
  
Hermione gulp and stand quickly. " Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Thanks!"  
  
Atasha chuckled " Of course! You will surely forget. I wonder if it's a certain someone and maybe that will explain why were you late on last night's dinner. Your mother asked me where you were so I just make you an excuse and a convincing too. "  
  
" Yeah. Hmmm. Michael. " Hermione sighed happily and began to recall how did they met.  
  
Michael is the boy they met at their first sneak out escapade. He's quite handsome with hazel green eyes and short black hair. After that Hermione always want to go outside to meet him. She said to Atasha that it's 'a love at first sight'. The following day Hermione came back home very happy. She told all the details on how they became a couple. Atasha was happy for her because Hermione was always in a good mood. Of course they kept it secret and Atasha promised her not to tell anybody even from the King and Queen. Surely they wouldn't approve of him because of his status.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her reverie when she heard Atasha's voice.  
  
Atasha rolled her eyes " Ok enough of that. Come on you should change now. The King and Queen want to talk to you about something. I think it's very important and it's something about you."  
  
" What do you think it's all about it? I'm starting to feel very nervous." Hermione said changing her nightgown. She didn't matter if Atasha watch her change her clothes because they're both female.  
  
" Maybe it's all about your birthday next week." Atasha said.  
  
" I hope so."  
  
Hermione went to meet her parents in the throne room. She nodded at the two guards beside the door. The guards pushed the door open and Hermione step inside the room. She walks towards her parents and kissed them both in the cheek. " Good morning father mother."  
  
" Good morning sweetheart." Queen Melissa greeted her and kissed both of her cheek.  
  
" Hermione you're late again." Her father said watching her intently.  
  
" Sorry. I promise next time I will be punctual." Hermione bows her head in shame. She knows that kind of face. It means he's going to start to lecture her again and again and again.  
  
" Hermione you will be turning sixteen next week. You should know your responsibilities. You are a princess. What if there's an important meeting and you are needed. You should start to practice soon. Do you want to embarrass yourself in front of everybody? Huh Hermione?" King Harold asked her.  
  
" Of course not! But, you know that I'm not a morning person." She said.  
  
" That's why you should learn now. So starting tomorrow you will wake at 6:00 early in the morning. Understood?" he asked.  
  
Hermione look at her mother hoping that she would help her but her mother shook her head. " Hermione your father is right. You should act now as a responsible princess ok?" her mother asked.  
  
Hermione nodded with a pout. " Ok."  
  
" We should start now to discuss about your upcoming birthday. As usual all Lords, Ladies, Princes and Princesses that we know will be invited. You will meet new important people so you should prepare yourself. You will act as a lady princess not child like princess." Her father said.  
  
" I know all that. It's always like that." Hermione said shrugging. She wants to go now to eat. She's very hungry and she wants to read her new book. Her favorite pastime.  
  
" That's not all, here's something more important than that." Her father said.  
  
" Oh what is it?" Hermione asked looking very interested but she really want to go now.  
  
King Harold and Queen Melissa look at each other closely then back again at Hermione. Hermione saw the look on their face especially her mother. It was something very important she thought because her mother looks nervous.  
  
" Hermione we know that you are very intelligent child. You could already rule this kingdom and we.well we trust you very much. Were very confident that you can look after your self. You're already a lady and." her father look at his wife with uneasy eyes.  
  
Hermione look at both her parents they were looking like 'you tell her I can't do this' or 'you tell her not me' look.  
  
Hermione wait at their little discussion look but the more she look at their face she couldn't wait anymore. Something was not right she can tell it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked irritatingly.  
  
" Well as we said you're turning sixteen now and you know that all princess are. are" her father looked at Hermione nervously. ' God it's so hard' he thought.  
  
" Get to the point!" now Hermione was shouting.  
  
" You are already betrothed." Her mother suddenly said waiting for her reaction.  
  
All Hermione can do is to open her mouth in shock. 'WHAT' she thought.  
  
Please Read and Review. I hope you like it. 


	2. Betrothed to whom?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except from my Atasha and Michael.  
  
Previous:  
  
Hermione wait at their little discussion look but the more she look at their face she couldn't wait anymore. Something was not right she can tell it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked irritatingly.  
  
" Well as we said you're turning sixteen now and you know that all princess are. are" her father looked at Hermione nervously. ' God it's so hard' he thought.  
  
" Get to the point!" now Hermione was shouting.  
  
" You are already betrothed." Her mother suddenly said waiting for her reaction.  
  
All Hermione can do is to open her mouth in shock. 'WHAT' she thought.  
  
Chapter two: Betrothed to whom?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" You mean you don't know what it meant? It means that you are already engaged." Her father explained. He couldn't believe that Hermione doesn't know what it means.  
  
" Of course I know that! You're the one who didn't understand me! I mean why am I betrothed?!" Hermione cried.  
  
" Because that's what we plan." Her mother explained to her.  
  
" You plan! Without me acknowledging it? How could you do this to me?" Hermione cried.  
  
" Because it happened fast and the Malfoys agreed because their son need to marry too. And we sort of just paired you up since it is needed now. You do know that a princess like you should already betrothed to someone. And besides it's normal Hermione." Her mother tried to explain to her.  
  
Hermione can't believe it she's betrothed! For godsake she didn't even know about it! And she's so young. " I know but it's just. I'm so young."  
  
" I'm sixteen when I married your father."  
  
" But not like this and you are in love with each other. And I didn't know him! Who is he anyway?" she asked.  
  
" Prince Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. And were not in love when our parents decided to betrothed us. Just give some time and you will fall for him and besides I think it will happen faster than you can imagine." Her father said.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because he's good looking and every girl swoon on him."  
  
" That doesn't count on why would you paired me with him" Hermione said feeling very tired because of this discussion. She doesn't even feel hungry now she just wanted to rest.  
  
" Hermione sweetie we choose him for you because he's perfect, he's wise, intelligent, dashingly handsome, gentleman and all could women wish for." Queen Melissa explained.  
  
" Then why don't you marry him instead?" Hermione said but regretted it after realizing what she just said to her own mother.  
  
Queen Melissa look shock at her daughter's word. " Hermione watch out your words and whom you talking to."  
  
" I'm sorry." She said sadly. " But please can't you cancel it." She begged.  
  
" Sorry Hermione but it's already decided. No one can change the fact that you should marry. Not even you." Her father said with a tone that everyone would recognize as 'end of discussion'.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned to leave. ' It's no use.' She thought.  
  
When she was back to her room she couldn't control the tears that swelled up in her eyes. She quickly ran to her bed and began to cry.  
  
Meanwhile at the kingdom of Slytherin.  
  
" Draco your parents want to talk to you." Draco's advisor said. Yes an advisor at a young age.  
  
Draco Malfoy turned his head to look at James, his advisor. "Can't it wait I'm busy." He replied.  
  
" Unfortunately not. They said it's important." James replied.  
  
" Fine. I'll be back." he said to his friends Harry and Ron. (What they're friends?)  
  
" Nah! We won't wait I'm sure you'll take long." Harry said standing up.  
  
" I think I'll go too." Ron said stuffing the last piece of cake into his mouth.  
  
" Ok. Bye guys!" Draco said walking towards the door.  
  
' What now?' he thought as he went to meet his parents. He stopped at a giant door where two guards are standing at each side of the door.  
  
" Your majesty is waiting for you your highness." One of the guards said opening the door. Draco nodded and stepped in.  
  
" At last you came. I thought you wouldn't come again." King Lucius said dryly. Narcissa Malfoy was not with them because she visited her friends.  
  
" Yeah right what are you going to tell me? And please make it fast." Draco said boredly.  
  
Lucius didn't care about his son's manners and attitudes towards him because they are completely the same. As long as he didn't do it in front of other people because it would ruin their reputation as a noble men. But, his wife didn't agree with him because she said that it is not right for her son to be like a spoiled brat.  
  
" Ok I will tell you this faster as you had said but don't blame me if you ever get shock." Lucius said.  
  
Draco just nodded. He was in no mood for a long discussion.  
  
" You are betrothed to Princess Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Before you asked why, it is because you are in your right age to marry as I marry your mother at a young age."  
  
" I beg your pardon? I thought I heard you saying I'm betrothed to whoever she is." Draco asked. He was sure he heard it right but he doesn't want to believe it.  
  
" As I have said Draco you are betrothed to Princess Hermione Granger. I hope you understand me now." King Lucius said.  
  
" But father I don't want to marry, specially to the one I don't even know!" Draco shouted angrily.  
  
"Draco lower your voice when you're talking to me. You cannot change it now. It is already planned and I'm sure the Grangers already discussed it to their daughter. You will meet her next week on her birthday so you should prepare yourself." Lucius said.  
  
Draco was quite for a moment. He can't believe that he can't be a bachelor for a long time. He wants to have fun before marrying somebody. " What will happen if you cancel it? Or if I don't want to?" Draco asked.  
  
" Trust me Draco that will not happen, end of discussion. Go now before I do something you wouldn't like me to do." His father said.  
  
Draco sighed and walked off to his bedroom. 'There's nothing I can do.' He thought.  
  
I hope you like this chapter cause Draco is in it. Next chapter will be their meeting. Hehehe can't wait to see it. What do you think will happen when they saw each other?  
  
Thanks to my reviewers namely:  
  
Sk8erpunkGCpnay: Thanks for reviewing as for your questions yes Harry, Ron and Ginny will be here too but I think there will be no magic and no Hogwarts. That's why this story is an AU. I hope you'll still like it even though there's no magic but I'll think if I can put some but still no Hogwarts. Lol I'm confusing sorry. Just wait for the next chapter.  
  
blackdeathvirus: thanks for reviewing I hope you'll like this chapter and wait for next.  
  
gamegirl3: Sorry for the grammar but I will try my best to make it better but please bear with me. Hope you like this chap and wait for the next cause Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny will meet. YAY! I also read your story it's really great!  
  
Arwen123: Thanks! I really like her to be a princess. You know I also want Lord of the Rings fanfic and I love Legolas and Aragon but not when they are being paired. Lol.  
  
cuttie-blossom: Thanks! I will describe her when she and Draco meets and that's in the next chapter. But you know nothing really change.  
  
Miss. Hermione.G.Malfoy: Thanks for reviewing I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling cause English is not my first language and I'll try to make it better. I'm glad you like this story. Wait for the next! 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
AN: Sorry if it took me so long to update this chappie. I'm busy in school lots of work and projects. I have to do an investigatory project and it's due next month. I don't even know what will I do yet so sorry I didn't update faster.  
  
Chapter three: Meeting  
  
Days had passed and Hermione couldn't think of any reason to stop the engagement. Atasha was always at her side to comfort her when she had been crying. All of the servants of the palace were busy for Hermione's birthday and for the visit of the King and Queen of Slytherin and their son. Hermione almost forgot about Michael. One day she sneaked out of the palace and met with him.  
  
* Flashback*  
  
Hermione went to their meeting place. She saw Michael sitting on the fountain. Michael looked up when he heard some footsteps coming from the alley.  
  
" Hermione!" Michael stood up and walked towards her.  
  
" Sorry for being late."  
  
" It's okay." Michael sat and mention to the space beside him. Hermione sat next to him and place her head in his shoulder. 'I have to say this now' Hermione thought.  
  
" Michael I have to say something to you." Hermione looked up and gaze at his eyes closely. Michael, seeing Hermione so serious nodded his head. " What is it?"  
  
" Umh. I'm betrothed to someone whose name is Prince Draco Malfoy." Hermione said slowly hoping that he would understand.  
  
" Oh! I knew this would come knowing that you are a princess but I've already planned for that." Michael said understandingly.  
  
" What's your plan then?" Hermione asked curiously. At first she was shocked because he's taking it slightly.  
  
" First answer this question seriously." Hermione nodded.  
  
" Is it okay with you to be with him for all of your life? Do you think you will fall for him?" Michael asked staring at her brown eyes.  
  
" Of course not! I will not fall for him. Never! Over my dead body! The truth is I don't want this engagement thing. All I want is to be with you." Hermione said furiously.  
  
" I'm glad you said that. Now my plan is really simple. Even though your engaged to him promise me that you will always come back to me." Michael said sincerely.  
  
Hermione nodded " I promise. I will not replace you for him. With all my heart."  
  
* End of Flashback*  
  
Hermione sighed. Tomorrow shall be the day she and the prince will meet and not to mention her birthday too. ' What a birthday present' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Draco, Harry and Ron were sitting at the garden taking their breakfast. Harry and Ron were also going to the Gryffindor because of Draco's demand.  
  
" So are you excited to see your princess?" Ron teased.  
  
" In your dreams. I don't want to see her ugly face. I bet she's hideous, unattractive, clumsy and a ditz." Draco said mockingly.  
  
" Why would you say that? And why would your parents paired you to her if she's like you said?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well because that's what I dreamed of." Draco remembered his nightmare. His dream was very scary. He dreamt of her face that was like a monster. She chased him everywhere he goes, hugged him always, and won't let go of his arms. Draco shivered.  
  
" You know that sometimes what you dream is the exact opposite of it." Harry said logically.  
  
" Yeah right. Whatever." Draco said rolling his eyes. He doesn't have a clue on why he, Harry and Ron were friends. They have different attitude, taste and they were the exact opposite of each other.  
  
Harry is the genius, serious, peacemaker brat while Ron is known for his temper, funny jokes, and his greediness for food. And him, he's known for his good looks well all of three of them were good looking. He's also known for his great body, appeals on girls, and annoying attitude.  
  
" Come on let's go. We should prepare for tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." Draco said then stood up.  
  
" So you want to look good in front of your princess?" Ron teased.  
  
" No. Not only for her but to all the girls in the palace." Draco smirked. He could imagine now the girls swooning faces.  
  
Next day.  
  
Hermione was in a state of nervousness. She kept pacing around her room for an hour. Atasha shook her head at Hermione. She watched her from the moment she woke up." If you kept pacing around there I promise I will get a headache."  
  
" I can't I'm so nervous! What if he's an annoying jerk? I can't stand that!" Hermione shouted loudly.  
  
" As if you're not!"  
  
" What!"  
  
" Well it's because you're acting like it."  
  
" How dare you said that to me! I'm your princess you should respect me."  
  
" Hermione just relax. It's your birthday today you should enjoy yourself. You're tantrum will not help solve any of your problem." Atasha said  
  
Hermione sighed, " You're right. Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay I understand you. You should change now or you'll be late. You're the celebrant and it's important for you to be there."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron were on their way to the Gryffindor Kingdom. The King and Queen were on a different carriage.  
  
" How long till we arrive there?" Harry asked.  
  
" Don't know," Draco lamely said looking outside the window.  
  
" I've read something about the Gryffindor. It says that when you feel suddenly warm it means that we're close to their territory." Harry said.  
  
" Why is that?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Harry shrugged " I don't know but the book said something about their warm and affectionate heart."  
  
Ron closed his eyes feeling sleepy because of their journey. They left last night because Gryffindor is very far from the Slytherin and it was already morning. Then all of a sudden all of them felt slightly warm.  
  
Draco grinned " Well were close."  
  
When they arrived at the palace. The King and Queen of Gryffindor greeted them courteously. " Welcome to Gryffindor." Queen Melissa greeted them all warmly. After they introduce their selves the King explained to them that the schedule had change. The ball will start in the evening so they can rest for a while. Ron was happy because he wants to sleep and rest before going to the ball.  
  
"Now, if you will follow my servants, they will show you to your rooms and fill you in on the ball tonight. If you'll excuse us?" Queen Melissa said.  
  
They all followed the servants to their respected room. When Draco, Harry and Ron found their rooms they all entered inside. When Harry and Ron entered their room they sleep at once. Draco not feeling tired went to explored the palace.  
  
' Oh no! I'm sure they will get angry to me. I'm so late.' Hermione thought. She went to the square and met with Michael. Later that morning after she relaxed herself she received a letter from Snow, Michael's owl. It said that they should meet in their meeting place because Michael will give her, her birthday present.  
  
Hermione smiled. Her arms went upward to grasp her necklace. It was Michael's birthday present for her. It was a locket that held his picture. So that if she was angry or lonely what she must to do is to look at his picture and it will be all gone. Hermione laughed at this but after a while thought that it would do.  
  
Hermione ran fast to her room so that she can prepare immediately. When somebody bumped into her from her left. They both landed in the floor.  
  
" Bloody hell!" the one who she bumps into said.  
  
" I'm so sorry! I didn't saw you!" Hermione apologized.  
  
" Then why didn't you look where you were going?"  
  
" Because I'm in a hurry! I said I was sorry okay!" Hermione cried. 'How dare he! Didn't he know who I am!' she thought.  
  
" Whatever! Make sure you don't do that again. Look at me I'm not presentable anymore. Thanks to you " He said sarcastically  
  
" WHAT?!!!" Hermione couldn't believe he was treating her like this. Then Hermione suddenly remembered the ball. ' I should hurry!' she thought then ran fast again. She would make sure that that boy would get what he deserves.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. I have no time to type your name but thanks again. Please Read and Review. Somehow your reviews make me happy even if I'm so tired. I have to search for an investigatory project now. Maybe I will update on Saturday or Sunday. Buh Bye!!!! 


	4. You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter four: You!  
  
When Hermione came back to her room she saw Atasha sitting in the couch obviously waiting for her. Atasha turned her head to the door when she heard it open. There standing on the door was Hermione panting with her arms on her knees.  
  
" Where in Earth did you go? I've been waiting for you for hours! You should change now or you'll be late. I'm sure your parents will get mad. Didn't your father told you that you should be always in time?" Atasha exclaimed.  
  
Hermione raised her hands upward " First I went to meet Michael because he gave me my birthday present and when I was rushing here I bumped with someone who is so arrogant that he started shouting at me and I am a princess, mind you. So don't start scolding me now because it's not my 'entire' fault it's because of that bastard." She said exasperatingly. "You should help me change or surely I'll be late."  
  
Atasha sighed and walked towards her " Come on your bath is already prepared." She pushed Hermione inside the bathroom and closed the door. " And please hurry so I can help you to get ready." Atasha called out.  
  
When Hermione stepped out of the bathroom it was already 6:30pm and the ball will start at 7:00pm. " Didn't I tell you to bathe faster? Look at the clock you only have thirty minutes left." Atasha said.  
  
" And what do you expect me to do? A princess needs to clean herself neatly and properly so I did all a princess should do." Hermione said practically.  
  
" Yah right! A princess needs to do this and that but I wonder if a princess should always be late. What do you think?" Atasha asked her mischievously.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her then walked towards her wardrobe and took a rose pink strapless gown. It was a glamorous satin gown with organza skirt that is perfect for a princess. She put it on slowly with the help of Atasha. The bodice of the gown perfectly fit in Hermione's waist. The skirt flowed down freely on her feet like falling water. Hermione put on the pair of gloves that matches her gown in her hands up to her arm. Atasha done her beautiful brown hair in a French twist. She also put a slight make up on Hermione's face. And finally Atasha put the princess crown on top of Hermione's head carefully so that it won't ruin her hair.  
  
" All done!" Atasha stepped back so that she can look on Hermione  
  
" You look beautiful Hermione." Atasha praised her.  
  
Hermione smiled " Thanks." She looked at the clock then frown it was already 7:30 and she's thirty minutes late. "I'm late. Now father would surely get mad at me."  
  
" Don't worry Herms they would not humiliate you in front of other people specially to your future father and mother -in law."  
  
Hermione took a deep breathe ' I can do this' she thought confidently.  
  
"Can you please come with me?" she pleaded.  
  
Atasha shook her head at her then said in a deep voice " Can I escort you to the ball m'lady"  
  
Hermione chuckled and said in a sweet voice " You may."  
  
Atasha held out her arms and Hermione placed hers on top of it. Then they both strolled down on the hall while laughing at their craziness.  
  
Down at the ballroom many people were chatting happily with each other while waiting for the princess arrival. They were all scattered in different places. The room was filled with colorful gowns and robes of the invited people. All the chandeliers were open revealing their glorious light so that it filled the whole room.  
  
King Harold and Queen Melissa waited impatiently for Hermione to arrive. The King and Queen of Slytherin asked a while ago about their daughter's late appearance. They quickly gave an excuse that maybe Hermione was so nervous that she's too insecure about her looks. Fortunately they understand then asked something about their kingdom's condition.  
  
Draco was holding a glass of red wine while talking to Harry and Ron. They were waiting for the princess arrival.  
  
" Where is that girl?" Draco asked impatiently. He was not in his usual calm mood because of that girl she bumped a while ago outside the palace. For some reason Draco was angry with that girl. 'She's so clumsy and for that I hate it. She ruined my perfectly fine clothes.' He thought angrily.  
  
" Maybe she doesn't want to see you're goofy mood." Ron teased.  
  
" Shut up!" Harry and Ron chuckled.  
  
When suddenly the people's loud chattering died down. They all looked at the young lovely maiden that came out from the big door. They were fascinated with the young lady's angelic face. The young girl slowly walked down the stairs to meet her proud parents.  
  
Draco was shocked his mouth gape open. Never in his entire life saw a gorgeous girl like her. Yes he always saw a lot of girls, countless girls, mind you that were all attractive and pretty girl. But her beauty was unique.  
  
When Hermione came down she went to her parents. The King and Queen hug her and greet her passionately.  
  
" Happy Birthday Hermione! My you look lovely tonight. I'm so proud of you!" her mother said hugging her again.  
  
" Thanks mother, father." She nodded to her father. King Harold already forgot about her being late. All that matter was Hermione was here and he's proud of her.  
  
King Lucius and Queen Narcissa were very satisfied. Their son and Hermione will be a perfect couple.  
  
" May I present our daughter the crown princess of Gryffindor Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stepped forward and curtseyed. " How do you do your Highness?"  
  
The King and Queen of Slytherin nodded smiling " Meet our son the prince of Slytherin, Draco?"  
  
That was when Hermione realized the boy standing beside the King and Queen of Slytherin. He was tall with blonde hair and amazingly gray eyes. Then it hit her. This was the boy she bumped into! The arrogant, bastard with no respect for ladies. ' So that's why he doesn't respect me because he don't know who I am but I'm a lady and ladies should be respected! Oh why does fate so cruel! Why he! Why!'  
  
Draco noticed her eyes that became wide when she saw him. Then it also hit him. This lovely, charming princess was the one who he bumped into. 'Oh no! I'm betrothed to a clumsy ditz with no proper manners! There's no way I will marry her! Beautiful or not I don't like her! There are a lot of girls waiting for me. Damn!'  
  
His father cleared his throat. King Lucius was waiting for Draco to acknowledge the princess but he didn't do anything except stare at her disbelievingly.  
  
' Humph! Okay I will play a little game for a while' he thought.  
  
Draco stepped forward smirking a little " I'm very honored to 'finally' meet the famed beauty of Gryffindor." He said, kissing her hands.  
  
Hermione know that oh-so-smirked he wore 'So, playing a game are we? Very well'  
  
" As I do my charming 'prince'." She said sweetly then curtseyed.  
  
King Harold clapped her hands "Good now for the first dance!"  
  
" Princess, may I have this dance?" he asked with a gallant bow.  
  
" I would be delighted to, my prince." She said with a fake smile. She allowed him to lead her onto the pearl-white marble floor. The orchestra began to play, and they started to dance.  
  
Draco noticed her fake smile and sugary voice. When they reached the center of the ballroom they began to dance. " Okay, stop that sickening smile." Draco whispered harshly. " You're making me sick."  
  
" Oh! I'm sorry I thought that my smile would make you like me. How sad." Hermione acted like a she was hurt by his words.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes " I don't believe I would be marrying someone like you."  
  
" OUCH!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What?!" Draco asked.  
  
" Princess are you okay?" someone asked from behind them. After they started dancing other people also began to dance. Harry and Ron found a partner so they are enjoying their self. There's no way they would let Draco danced with a beautiful lady and them not doing something.  
  
" I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. It's because the prince has two left feet but I can manage." Hermione smiled to them.  
  
Draco was appalled ' How dare this girl make a lie about him having to left feet.' He thought staring at her dangerously.  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco's gray eyes. ' Uh oh' she thought after seeing his eyes staring at her. Fortunately the dance ended and she frees herself from his tight grip.  
  
" Thank you for the wonderful dance, your highness." She curtseyed. She was about to leave when Draco pulled her close to him.  
  
" Yes, a wonderful dance. Then can you dance with me again my lovely princess." Draco asked impishly. The orchestra began to play a slow song and the chandeliers went off giving the room a romantic sight. ' Perfect' Draco thought.  
  
Hermione know that he was planning something. She wants to go now but Draco slides his arms tightly around her waist. He grab both of her hands then placed it around his neck.  
  
When Hermione gazed at his gray eyes, she felt her heart begin to beat a little bit faster. His eyes were alluring. She felt her chocolate brown eyes locked into those gray ones. Draco already forgot about his plan when he saw her captivating brown eyes glued in his. They dance peacefully not caring with their surrounding.  
  
The Kings and Queens watched their son and daughter gazing at each other lovingly.  
  
" Oh they're cute." Queen Melissa said.  
  
" You're right they're perfect for each other." Queen Narcissa remarked. Both King just nodded.  
  
Draco glanced to Hermione's thin pink lips. He felt his head leaned forward wanting to taste her.  
  
Hermione was about to leaned forward so that their lips will touch when she heard someone shouted " GINNY!"  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Yay! Cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter and please review so that you can encourage me to write the next chapter. I'll be busy next week cause I have to start my investigatory project so please wait for the next chapter but I promise it won't take long.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Bad midnight: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like Harry and Ron being friends with Draco. Hehehe.  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
only magic frogs-fly-lol: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: For your convenience an AU or Alternative Universe means in a different plot or place. Thanks for reviewing  
  
cutie- blossom: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah you're right about Draco, Harry and Ron.  
  
gamegirl3: Thanks. What about your story? When will you update?  
  
gaia-moore: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like my story. If you want to upload your stories you should go to the Document Manager. When the screen appears and you see DOCUMENT LABEL type any word. Then when you see BROWSE click it then open your folder where you save your story then click it. Then click the word UPLOAD DOCUMENT. That's it. Then go to ADD CHAPTERS/ EDIT CHAPTERS then follow the steps. I'm sure you can easily understand it there. I hope you understand even though I sound so confusing. 


	5. Author's note

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not updating anymore it's because I am so busy. But not anymore! So I think I will update betrothed some other time. I'm working on chapter 5 so please wait for it. Okay? 


	6. Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except other original characters that I made. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey! I told you I'd come back. And I will continue this story no matter what happens. I'm just busy this past what 4 or 5 months? And I have a new story entitled 'My family' I know it sound so lame but I can't think of anything but maybe I'll change it if I thought of a new one. That story is a D/Hr pairing too because I just love them so much. I just hope you like it too. But please read it.  
  
Chapter5: Interrupted  
  
Their lips were just an inch away from each other when she stopped leaning. ' Ginny? As in Ginny Weasley?'  
  
She turned her head to her right to find her red head friend with another red head guy. She quickly ran towards them then shouted "Ginny!"  
  
Draco was shocked because the kiss didn't happen and it's because of that damn voice. And he knows that that voice came from his friend, RON WEASLEY.  
  
Ginny Weasley turn her head to the owner of the voice. She smiled when she saw who it is "Hermione!" she ran to her.  
  
They both hug each other tightly." Gin I miss you." Hermione said happily. Ginny was her childhood friend. They were separated because Ginny moved to the Slytherin Kingdom with all of her family because her father had a new job there.  
  
"I miss you too! Wow! Hermione! You look beautiful! Really!" Ginny said excitingly.  
  
"Thanks! Why didn't you write to me? How are you? Did you know-" Hermione was cut of by her mother hugging Ginny.  
  
"Oh Ginny dear. Why didn't you tell us of your arrival?" Queen Melissa asked while Ginny hug her back.  
  
"Yeah why did you not?"  
  
Ginny turned to her childhood friend and said, "Because I want to surprise you! And I surprised you didn't I? As a matter of fact I'm sure I disturb you from your little –", Ginny turned to look at the prince and then at Hermione, "umhh...little activities" and then she wink at her friend.  
  
Hermione blushed a shade of red. ' Oh no she saw us' she thought.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here?" someone asked behind her back.  
  
"Ron!" The red haired girl ran towards the owner of the voice. Hermione noticed that they had the same color of hair. But Ginny's much darker.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked his sister. "Sorry brother. But I'm here because it's my friend's birthday."  
  
"You didn't tell me that you are a friend of the princess!"  
  
"Because you didn't asked! And I'm not one of her friends. I'm her bestfriend." She said proudly.  
  
"Did mother know that you're here?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course! As a matter of fact she's here too! Right there!" she pointed index finger at the right corner of the room where her mother was talking animatedly to some ladies.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you two are going here?"  
  
"Because we have no time! And stop-" Ginny didn't finish her sentence because someone interrupted her.  
  
Draco, after listening to the two Weasley shouting at each other went to interrupt them.  
  
"Ron you didn't tell me you have a charming sister."  
  
"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy, as you already know I am the prince of Slytherin and your brother's friend. I'm so glad to meet you." He said kissing Ginny's hand.  
  
Ginny blushed slightly and curtseyed. "Thank you my prince I'm so glad to meet you too after such a long time living in your Kingdom. It's because my stupid brother don't want me to go with him when he was going to the palace." She said shooting glances at Ron.  
  
"Whatever. Come on Harry let's go get a drink." Ron said ignoring her sister. But, Ginny join them a while later after saying she will be back at Hermione.  
  
Draco remembered Hermione's ' oh he has two left feet' show when they were dancing.  
  
Hermione nodded to Ginny and went to grab a drink from the passing servant. Draco came to her and grabbed her arms. He dragged her away from her parents and went to a corner.  
  
"Let me go." She said noticing that he won't put his arms away. Draco looked at her closely. "Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"What did I do what?" she asked innocently. Of course she know what he meant but she acted like she doesn't know what he's talking about.  
  
"Stop being innocent you annoying brat." He whispered harshly.  
  
"Well maybe because you're so rude to me." She replied bravely.  
  
"Rude! What did I do to make you say that I'm rude! All I did was to dance with you." he exclaimed catching someone's attention.  
  
Hermione thought for a while ' that's right he didn't do anything rude. Oh what's happening to me? I'm being unfair.'  
  
"Draco you're making a scene."  
  
Draco noticed this. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away from people's attention. Luckily their parents were talking to each other not noticing their argument. ' Think of that. We're not yet married but we're already having an argument. What if we're actually married? Oh we're going to kill each other.' Draco thought rationally.  
  
Harry and Ron both noticed their friend's angry face from where they were standing. They looked at each other then nodded following them.  
  
"Look, all you got to do is apologize and we'll stop this nonsense." Draco said feeling dead tired.  
  
"Huh? What did you say? Apologize? I Hermione do not apologize from people like you." She cannot believe that he thinks that she will stoop so low for him. 'Apologize? That's not even in my vocabulary' she thought.  
  
Draco was getting furious this girl was so unbelievable! She has no right to talk to him like that! ' Fine if that's what you want. I hell promise to make your life miserable.' He thought darkly.  
  
' I promise.'  
  
A/N: Here's chapter five I hope you like it. Stand by for the next one I will post it next week. Okay? R & R pleazzzeeee! Thanks for those who reviewed. 


	7. Uh Oh!

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one you'll find it there.  
  
A/N: I like this chapter and I hope you like it too! Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 6: Uh Oh!  
  
Hermione was brushing her long brown hair infront of her mirror when Atasha enter the door with a tray in her hand. It was Hermione's breakfast. She doesn't want to have her breakfast in the dining hall because she might see the prince their. Thinking of that arrogant boy makes her blood boil because of fury. Atasha put down the tray in the table and said, "Come on and eat."  
  
Hermione put away her brush, get a roll of bread and munch lazily. "Is he there?" she asked thinking of the prince.  
  
"Yes with his father and mother. It would be inappropriate if he didn't join them. I mean he's the guest right?" she reasoned.  
  
"That's why I don't' want to go down I know he'll be there."  
  
"But, you are the reason why they are here and here you don't want to face them." Atasha said eating too.  
  
"I don't care. As if I want to marry that jerk anyway!" she huffed.  
  
"But admit it he looks kinda cute!" Atasha squealed.  
  
"Cute? Yeah cute my ass!" she said disgusted.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't fool yourself. He's cunning, charming, and a fascinating creature." Atasha sighed dreamily. "Any women would be jealous of you if he became your husband."  
  
"Like you?" Hermione asked finishing her meal. "Anyway do you saw his friend the real cute one?"  
  
"The red head?"  
  
"No, the raven haired with the glasses. He's attractive you know." She said thinking of the boy. "And the red head is Ginny's brother."  
  
"Is that so? But he's cute too you know and he looks kinda funny." She giggled.  
  
"Oh! You two look a cute couple!" they laughed.  
  
Draco woke up early and changed his pj's into casual clothes. He went to wake his two friends.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Are you awake?" He said knocking to their door. On his third knock the door burst open revealing Harry's sleepy face.  
  
"Draco why are you here? It's so damn early." He whined.  
  
"Whatever. Come on you two sleepy heads changed now. We'll take a look around." He said sitting on the couch.  
  
After half an hour the three were ready to wander the whole palace.  
  
They went to look at the garden, the battle room, weapon room, library and many more until they were summoned by a servant telling them it's time for breakfast. The servant led them to the dining hall. The Kings and Queens were already there, waiting for them. Draco noticed that the Princess hasn't come yet. A servant with short blonde curly hair (Atasha), came telling them that the Princess can't make it for breakfast because of a slight headache.  
  
' Headache huh? Let's see.' Draco thought smirking and began to eat.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Hermione was reading on her balcony when she heard someone knocking on her door. ' That's strange Atasha doesn't knock' she thought while walking towards the door.  
  
She opened it and was shocked to see non other than the Prince. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
  
"What? Does your future husband not welcome to go here?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry if you don't know that. But you can come back later" she said sweetly.  
  
"Why? Because of your ' headache'?" he said putting much tone on the last word.  
  
"Bastard! Go away your disturbing me." She cried opening the door widely gesturing that he's not welcome anymore as if he's welcome in the first place.  
  
"From what?" he asked boldly entering her room.  
  
Hermione was fuming, ' How dare he!' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me", she said blocking his way, "but I do not remember telling you that you can come inside."  
  
"I don't need you permission." He said not caring if it is wrong to enter someone's territory especially if you're not welcome. He just wants to annoy her. That's what he promise right? Make her life a living hell. He scanned her room slowly, thinking of a way to make her more upset. He saw a picture of two people hugging each other and smiling lovingly at her bedside table. He took it and walked to Hermione.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" he asked after examining the picture and recognized that the girl was the princess, herself.  
  
When Hermione realized what picture he was holding, she panicked. It was her and Michael's picture in the city. She was dressed in simple clothes so that no one can notice that she is the princess. And everybody who looks at the picture will think that they are a couple. ' What should I say? Should I deny it?' she thought panicking. Then the words that left her mouth make her regret everything.  
  
"So what?" she said. ' Oh no! Now I gave him a reason to blackmail me. Hermione you big idiot!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I mean of course not! What made you think that?" she said fast. ' I hope he bought that.'  
  
Draco grinned evily. ' Ha! Now she's in deep trouble!' he thought happy to absorb that 'kind' of information.  
  
"Boyfriend huh? Hehe...don't worry I'll make sure know one else find it." He said making a motion to zip his lips.  
  
Uh Oh!  
  
She glared at him and screamed in frustration. "GET OUT NOW!" she shouted pointing her index finger to the door.  
  
Draco did not move just stared at her with a smirk. "GET OUT!!!!"  
  
"Whatever you say." He said calmly and walked to the door. But not after kissing her playfully on the cheeks.  
  
Hermione was stunned. Why did she feel something like butterflies dancing on her stomach? And that weird flippy thing her heart made at the exact moment Draco smile at her?  
  
"Bye Her-mio-neee!" he said smiling sweetly.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
After the door was closed all she could hear was his full masculine laugh. Not to mention her heart's pounding. And her mind screaming ' Bastard! Jerk! Asshole! I hate Yooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!'  
  
A/N: Hiya! Hee Hee...Thanks for reading this! Please R/R! Till next week! 


	8. Dinner

Disclaimer: Sighs... for the last time I do not own Harry Potter! It's belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 7: Dinner  
  
Hermione went down from her bedchamber to the dining hall for dinner. She was dress in a simple but elegant blue dress. She let her hair cascade down her back. It was that day that Draco found the picture. Atasha urge her to go down because her parents will be curious if she didn't go down again. But, she dreaded it because that only means facing that conceited jerk!  
  
"You will go and eat there in the dining hall! What will I tell to your parents? That you have a headache? Again? Huh?" Atasha scold her angrily.  
  
"Grr! Stop it! You sound like my sister!" Hermione cried.  
  
Atasha looked at Hermione like she was a crazy woman. "But, you don't have a sister!" she pointed out.  
  
"Oh! Right I don't have one. Hehe...sorry" She smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, okay fine I'll go down but if something wrong happens I'll make you pay." She said eyeing Atasha like a prey.  
  
Atasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Whatever!" she said pointing her right hand at the door.  
  
Hermione smiled and turned to look at the mirror. "So, how do I look?" she said turning around to check her appearance  
  
The blonde girl cocked her left eyebrow. "I thought you said you don't like the prince? Then why are you curious about your looks?"  
  
"It's not for him you big dolt! It's for his friend! The one with the glasses and the one I told you who's cute!" she squealed and ran to the door.  
  
"Hey! But what about Michael?" her friend said after figuring out who she was talking about.  
  
"It's just a crush! Atasha, I love Michael and I will not replace him for anyone." She concluded.  
  
"Oookay."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing." She said smiling.  
  
Hermione shook her head and walked outside of her room after bidding goodbye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione entered the dining hall quitely. Everyone at the table turned to look at her. The Queen of Gryffindor spoke first. "Hermione dear, it's good to see you here. Come on why don't you sit down. Are you feeling well now?" her mother asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Hermione went to sit down on the table. It was full of different food, pastries, wine and fruits. Her father was at the center of the table and beside him was his lovely wife. The King of Slytherin was seated opposite the Queen Gryffindor and beside him was his Queen. Hermione was seated next to the raven-haired boy. She smiled to herself as she felt her legs brushed accidentally against his. But, she scowled when she found that adjacent to her was none other than the jerk. HIM! Grrrrr! Next to the asshole was her friend's older brother.  
  
Draco was watching her since she entered the door. They were talking about her before she came. His mother invited the King and Queen's lovely daughter or so that was they called her, into their Kingdom to make them know each other more better and for them to be acquainted. Her parents approved enthusiastically and reasoned that it was a good idea. Tomorrow will be the day she will be leaving her home not forever though it was only for month.  
  
He noticed how her eyes gleamed when she sat next to Harry. 'So she has a little crush on my friend. That's interesting. How about the one in the picture? Doesn't him her boyfriend? The little bitch.' He thought angrily after noticing her flirtatious smile on Harry.  
  
"Do you want some sweets princess?" Harry asked the girl besides him handing her a plate of sweets.  
  
"Thank you! That was so gentlemanly of you. Unlike some other I know of. " She said smiling widely at him and turning her chocolate brown eyes to Draco smirking at him.  
  
He smirked back. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you."  
  
She turned to him her eyes searching for the answer. "And why is that?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't know. Wouldn't like your boyfriend seeing you gain some fat." He said grinning.  
  
She froze. 'Oh! That's it! He's starting it now and infront of my parents!'  
  
"I don't know about you but I don't have a boyfriend. Seeing that I'm already betrothed to some arrogant jerk!" she hissed silently not wanting her parents and his to hear her.  
  
Draco scowled. "If I'm an arrogant jerk then you are a little bitch." He hissed back leaning slightly at the table.  
  
Hermione stood up her both hands on the table ready to shout at him. 'Bitch? That was so rude!' she thought.  
  
"Hermione is everything okay?" her father asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
She took a deep breathed and nodded. "Father if it is okay can I retire for the night? I'm feeling really tired."  
  
"Sure but please do take a seat for a while. I have something to tell you."  
  
She was about to protest but her mother gave her a stern look. "Yes father." She said after taking a seat.  
  
"Well we decided that you will stay at the Slytherin Kingdom for a month. It will help you and the prince get together." Her father explained smiling broadly at her.  
  
' WHAT?! No way! I don't want to! Aaaaaaaaahhh!' she cried to herself.  
  
"Father that is not needed anymore. We were already acquainted. And I already found him to be a kind, sweet and adorable. There's no need for that. Really." She said with a fake smile. ' god! That was hard to say.' She thought.  
  
"Right dear prince?" she asked hoping that he would cooperate.  
  
He shrugged and went back to eat. Hermione shoot daggers at him glad that her back was facing her parents.  
  
"Oh! You don't want to stay in Slytherin? It was not only for Draco. You could see the palace and my garden. I promise you it will be a joyful vacation" Queen Narcissa said her face slightly crestfallen.  
  
That made her guilty. "N-no it's not that I just thought... that...I- I can be a trouble sometimes. And I d-don't want to be a burden. But I really want to stay on your palace." She stammered.  
  
Draco snickered. ' What a lame.' He thought shaking his head.  
  
"Then that would be great!" Narcissa clapped her hands. Lucius smiled at her glad that she took the invitation.  
  
"Hermione why don't you start to pack you will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" she asked  
  
"Yes my dear. You may retire now. Rest well" her mother said warmly.  
  
' Bloody hell.' She sighed heavily. ' What did I do wrong? Why are they torturing meeee like this!'  
  
She nodded tiredly to her parents and the guests and stood up. She walked outside the hall not before glaring at Draco. He laughed silently and drank from his goblet.  
  
"Hey Harry can I take the sweets instead?"  
  
Both Draco and Harry rolled their eyes at him. After such a long time he finally talked. And guess what? It's because he wants some food!  
  
"Yes Ron, you can take it."  
  
"THANKS!"  
  
A/n: Hellooooo! Here's chapter 7! I hope you like it.  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you for reviewing all my chapters I hope you keep reviewing...hehe lolz.. it's not too much to ask right?  
  
JeanMarie: Thank you for adding me to your favorite lists...I'm so glad! It's really quite a compliment for me...  
  
Angel-dolphin1: Thanx! Keep reviewing...hehe  
  
Babmidnight: yeah I'm glad that I'm keeping them in character. Sorry for the mistakes... how can I get a beta reader? Would you like to be my beta? It's okay if you don't want to.  
  
WintOgreenmint: Again sorry for some mistakes I'm really trying hard to make it better. And for beta reader... I don't know if I can get one. Oh, about the a/n in chapter five, what's wrong about it? why should I delete it? thanx for the review.  
  
Eleanor Larathiel: hehe... I'm glad they made you laugh...keep reviewing gal!  
  
Wildchartermage: thank you for reading my story!  
  
lylangelgurl: here's chapter seven for you!  
  
MysticalSpirits: lolz...Hermione has a little crush on Harry...like you said so I write a little about it. thanx for reviewing! 


	9. Author's note 2

Hi I'm back!! Um…well not really…hehhee…just wondering if you still want me too continue the story…I'm asking you because you might lost your interest in reading my story cuz you know!! I didn't update for… how long? I don't know…months…or maybe a year..hehehehhe… I don't want to continue my story if I don't get reviews…so there…if you still want me too…then…just tell me okay?


	10. Leaving

BETROTHED

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is.

Chapter 8: Leaving

It was 7:00 in the morning. The day Hermione has to leave the Gryffindor kingdom and have a vacation with the Slytherin. Atasha open her bedroom door and saw her friend still sleeping like a baby.

" Hermione? Hermione!!" she said but Hermione didn't even budge.

"Hermione?! Wake up!! Come on now girl!! You need to get up!!" Atasha shouted on her Hermione's ear.

Hermione opened her sleepy eyes and saw Atasha hovering above her. "Huh? Uh…yeah yeah." She said and put her comforters up on her head.

"What the? Oh you're going to get it!!" Atasha said and went to get a glass of cold water. She pulled the comforters off of Hermione's head and poured the cold water on her face.

" Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Hermione screamed and got up quickly to wipe her face. " Why did you do that? I was just going to sleep for another five minutes!" she said wiping her face with a white towel she found on the table.

Atasha sighed. "Oh come on! What do I have to do for you to wake up? And besides I saw the glass near me…so you know…I just have to do it." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay what do I have to do now? Why do you have to wake me early?" she asked yawning.

"Hello? Are you nuts? Or you completely forgot? You're going to the Slytherin's. Atasha said circling Hermione while poking her on the head with her forefinger.

" Um…can you please stop doing that? Unless you forgot I am a princess here." Hermione shoved Atasha's hand.

"Yeah yeah…what are you going to do? Fire me?" Atasha said mockingly. "Anyway let's stop this. You need to change now. You have to go down at eight o'clock and it's already 7:20. I already packed your clothes, all your favorite clothes. So, don't worry, you don't have to check it. God! Thanks to my sixth sense. I already guess that this will happen. Go now!! Move. Quick!" she said pushing Hermione on the bathroom.

"Hmp! Of course I know that-" Hermione put her arms across her chest. "I just really don't want to go you know…I'm just taking my time!! I'm going to miss this place." She pouted.

"Of course you do! You grew up here. But, you're not going to leave forever. You're just going to a vacation. For godsake Hermione you're going to be late again!!"

" I know. I know. I just…Tash, I hate Draco." She said her voice quivering. "I'm not going to like him. Never. That's just preposterous, absurd." She shook her head hard putting her hands on her face. "He's…he's my worst nightmare!!" she cried.

Atasha looked at her friend's sad frame. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulder and said. "Oh, come on, he's not that bad. At least he has a face." She said comfortingly with a smile on her face.

Hermione laughed a little. She smiled at Atasha and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here. Thank you." She wiped her tear streaked face and grinned. " But, I still hate him. And I always will. "

"Hey, don't say that. You never know what will happen. You just need to know him better. And that's why this vacation is good for you, for the both of you." Atasha went to Hermione's wardrobe and pulled an emerald dress. " Here wear this."

"Yes maam!!" Hermione saluted her.

* * *

"Finally!! We're going home!" Draco cheered. " I can't wait to leave this place." They were outside of the palace now waiting for the carriages to arrive. The King and Queen of Slytherin were still inside talking to the Hermione's parents. 

Harry turned to him. "Why are you in a hurry anyways? This is such a good place. It's so warm and inviting. The people here are kind and generous. I wish I can have a vacation here too." He said while looking at the palace.

" Oh! So you're saying that the Slytherin's aren't?" Draco asked.

Harry waved his hands in front of him. " No, no, no. I didn't mean that! I'm just saying that I like this place. That's all." He reasoned.

" Hahahaha!! Yeah right Harry. You just like the girls here. Come on, admit it. I know you met somebody here. And you just want to go back for her. I saw you yesterday in the garden." Ron teased him.

"Oh shut up! It's nobody. She just toured me here in the palace." Harry said but anybody can see that his blushing.

Draco grinned. "Oh, really? And who is that lucky girl?" he asked.

Harry argued. "I said nobody. Nothing important." Draco and Ron only smirked at him. "Oh, come on you guys. You know me. I'm honest with my feelings." He said.

Draco and Ron shook their heads with smile on their faces. On their right they saw the carriages stopped on the entrance door. "Well, the carriages are here. Were all here, except for that lazy Princess." Draco said as he watched his parents walked out of the huge door and went inside the carriage.

* * *

Hermione brushed her hair one last time and stood. She pulled something out of the drawer and went to Atasha. "Here." She said handing a letter to Atasha. "I want you to give this to Michael. It explains why I'm going to be away from this palace. But incase he doesn't understand can you please, please, please explain it to him? And please be patient if he…you know…got mad or anything-" Atasha look at her with mad eyes. "Oh!oh! But, um…I doubt it…he's not that kind of person you know?" Hermione said quickly. 

Atasha nodded and put the letter on her pocket. "Okay. Never mind that. I'll do my best. You really have to go now you know? You're super late!!! You are so like a child!!" she screamed to her.

"Sorry. Okay I think this is a goodbye now?" Hermione asked.

"Hep.Hep. No way!! Of course not!! I'm going to walk you downstairs." Atasha replied smiling. "So should we go now?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Finally." Atasha whispered.

Hermione pinched her side. "I heard that!" she said. They laughed together as they went downstairs.

* * *

"Bye father. Bye mother." Hermione said as she kissed each one of them. "I'll miss you so much!!" she said slightly teary eyed. 

"Oh Hermione dear, that's only for a month. Surely you can survive without us?" her mother asked hugging her tightly.

"Yeah…I think so." Hermione smiled to them. _'Not. Not with that_ _monster.'_ She thought as she saw Draco and his two friends.

"You think so?" King Harold asked.

Hermione turned to her father. "Um…ahhh…heheh…nah. Just joking."

"Hermione don't talk like that. You don't sound like a Princess." He scolded.

"Sorry father. Um…well I should go now. Bye." She bid goodbye not wanting to hear her father scolding her again. She head to the other carriage, the one on the middle. The first one was occupied by Draco's parent and the one in the back was the one with her baggage. And, of course the middle one is the carriage she'll be riding with Draco, Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron were already inside the carriage. Draco was about to hop in when a hand stopped him.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you forgetting something?" Ron asked his hand blocking Draco's way.

"Huh?" Draco asked confused.

Harry poked his head outside the window and said. "I thought you're a gentleman?" he shook his head.

"Shouldn't you help your princess enter this carriage?" he said and motioned his head towards Hermione, who looks like she's finished saying goodbye to her parents.

"Yeah and shouldn't you be waiting for her first?" Ron said incredulously.

Draco rolled his eyes and waited for his so called _'princess'_. "Yeah right. Whatever."

Hermione stopped at the carriage and looked at Draco's outstretched hand. She stared at it for a minute, her eyebrows raised. She looked at Draco, smirked, then pulled her skirt up and went inside by herself ignoring the astonish look Draco has on his face.

Draco sighed angrily. _'So much for being a gentleman.'_ He thought. He glared at Harry and Ron as he heard they're sniggering. And went inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A/n: Here it is!! Sighs…thank god I finish this chapter…it's just so hard to translate. Sorry for the long, long, long wait. I just lost my inspiration. TT But, I'm okay now…so I hope you like this…its not that much but I promise next chapter will be better and more Draco/Hermione.Thank you for the ones who told me to continue thisstory. It really helped me, a lot.But there's still someone who doesn't want to, but mjority wins of course! Oh and please review….i need something to cheer me up! For the next chapter! Thanks! 


End file.
